Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano: Lost Without You
by bearwithchainsawz
Summary: Takes place after "The Wrong Jedi" season 5, episode 20 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Ahsoka finds herself lost and alone on the galaxy after turning from the Jedi Order. It doesn't take her long to realize where she really needs to be now. Contains Luxsoka (I think I spelled that right). This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction. Criticism is welcome. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka was so lost and confused. Only minutes ago had she told her master—her former master—that she couldn't return to the Order. He wasn't the only one who was hurt; she was too, amidst a tirade of other emotions that she hadn't let herself fall to before. Fear, confusion, sadness, pain; all of those filled her mind as she descended the towering steps to the Jedi Temple, leaving it all behind her.

The young Togruta had no idea what to do now. She was alone on a large city world, no one to run to, to care for her. If it weren't for her Jedi training, she would have cracked before stepping from the last step. She wasn't controlling herself now, she just moved wherever her slender orange legs wanted to go, and she didn't question it. She didn't question why she hailed a taxi, and she didn't think twice about why she was on her way to the nearest spaceport. Her heart knew where she was going, but neither her mind nor her body had the slightest idea. She pulled her shawl tight around her shoulders, keeping her eyes locked securely on the deck below her. Step after step, she moved unnoticed through the crowd and only looked up as she noticed the large neon sign hovering feet above her head.

"Offworld Departures" it read it large purple and green lettering. Why was she here she thought to herself as her legs acted faster than her mind did, already approaching to gatekeeper. What was she going to say? She had always been taught to rely on her instinct, was this what she was doing now? Her body instinctively taking her to where she belonged. The hulking Nikto grinned down to her in a careless, lackadaisical way.

"Where to, missy?" He grumbled, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Onderon," Was her curt reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Onderon? Why did she say that? What was there for her—Lux. Slowly, it started to dawn on her. All those feelings that she had hidden and kept in check before; they were all free now. Free to control her, to carry her away and guide her to what she so desperately needed. Just the thought of seeing that handsome young man again made her heart flutter. A feeling that, while not necessarily new to her, still one she was unfamiliar with and its meaning.

The young Togruta made her way to the waiting area where she sat down among the usual crowd commonly found in these place. Families, businessmen, shady individuals, and the occasional politician all moved around her in a single sea of noise and chaos. In the past, when she had visited a spaceport, all eyes would be on her. The background chatter would dim considerably out of respect or fear for the Jedi passing through, but would eventually pick back up after she had passed. Now, she was just one more person to add to the plethora of colors and clothes as they prepared for their journey.

A human man sat down next to her with an audible grunt. A quick glance told over was all she offered the surly man, who looked her way a bit more blatantly.

"You looked scared, little girl. What? You lose your parents or something?" Said the man, his voice slightly more soothing than his appearance would suggest. Ahsoka just shook her head, hugging herself slightly.

"No sir." She mumbled, keeping her head pointed to the floor and watching the shadows of the people passing her by.

"Ah. Running away, then?" The man continued.

"Yeah, you could say that." It was true; she was running from…something. She didn't even know what, but it sure felt like she had something to run from.

"Thought so. Where you running to? You got some extended family offworld or something?" He chimed yet again, still using a very parent-like comfort in his voice that made young Ahsoka feel at ease.

"Onderan. I'm…staying with a friend. At least I hope he lets me stay." She said as she lifted her head and offered a forced smile.

"He? So it's a _boy_friend, huh? What, your parents not like him or someth—Ah, that's your shuttle, there. Don't wanna miss it, kiddo. Get going, and hey. Good luck." She sent her off with a wink.

Ahsoka's gaze was shifted to the opposite direction as a small portion of the crowd flowed into a ship. A bright neon light flashed "Onderon Departures" over the doorway. She offered the man one last smile before standing and shuffling along with the crowd towards the spacecraft. After she boarded, she made her way to her seat and dozed through the trip, her head swimming with what the future might hold.


	3. Chapter 3

The lengthy shuttle ride to Onderon was rather uneventful compared to what Ahsoka was used to. She mostly just kept to herself in her cabin, only leaving to eat and sit on a bench, gazing out one of the many viewports at the stars. Her thoughts wandered to what they may hold for her now, but always switched back to Lux. Just the thought of him made her heart jump. It also made her sad. Did he still feel anything for her? Did he feel anything to begin with? What was this feeling at all? So many questions swamped her mind, making it rather difficult to put together any thought besides 'Lux'.

Her arrival at the spaceport on Onderon was just as plain as the ride to the planet. Nothing out of the ordinary or exciting like things had been when she traveled on Republic military ships. Oh how she missed the adventures she went on, the same ones that brought her to Lux. There he was again, invading her thoughts and daydreams like he had always belonged there.

She wandered out of the spaceport and into the city market, looking around the shifting crowd as if she expected Lux to just be standing there, waiting for her. How childish it seemed; to think that such a thing would happen. She disappeared into the crowd and began to wander aimlessly between the merchant's stalls, hoping to hear something or see someone, or that the force would guide her to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a public holoterminal off to the side of the road. She approached it, only to be cut off by a wagon carrying goods being driven by a rather handsome young man…Lux!

She almost screamed, but opted to play it safe and follow the wagon until it stopped. Lux dismounted as he talked to a guard at the gate to the palace, sharing credentials and the likes. The guard must have noticed Ahsoka standing not too far off and watching, as he looked past Lux, right at her.

"Who is this," he shouted. "State your business here or leave!" Both men turned to look at her, frozen in place. She looked to Lux, who was looking right back at her.

"A-Ahsoka?" He turned back to the guard. "She's with me. You'll make an exception for the Jedi who liberated out planet, right?" He flashed the guard a toothy grin, then waved Ahsoka closer and hopped on the wagon. He offered his hand to the young Torgruta to help hoist her up on to the cart as the guard opened the gate and waved them through.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was silent for the first few minutes; both teenagers too shocked to say anything until Lux finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"Seeing you again is a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you were coming. Er, why are you here, anyways?" He said, trying to keep the tone light and casual.

"I just wanted to…see a friend is all. I've been through a lot, lately. I just needed a friendly face." Was her reply, her gaze still angled downward as she pulled a cloak snugly around her shoulders.

"I saw the news. That was terrible; I can't believe they tried to blame you for all that. I mean, you could never have done something like that. Right? I'm sure the Jedi knew it."

Lux realized he needed to change the subject by the look on Ahsoka's face. It was one of deep sadness, which was new to see on her face. She was usually so collected and stoic.

"I…I left the Jedi, Lux. I couldn't go back. Not after…that's why I'm here. You're the only one I have left now. I didn't know where else to go." Her voice came out soft, cracking several times as the once proud Jedi fought back tears.

"Ahsoka, I'm…I'm so sorry. I had no ide—oof!" Just like that, Ahsoka's head had landed on Lux's chest, his arms cradling his dear friend and holding her securely against his chest. "You can stay here, Ahsoka. Please do. I have my own house. There's plenty of room for two people." He added urgently.

"I'd…I'd like that. A lot. Thank you, Lux." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her stomach in a self-hug. Already, she felt warm and secure in his arms. Could this be the start of something? Did Lux share her feelings, or was he just being a gentleman? So many questions rolled through her mind as she drifted into the silent embrace of sleep.

_(Sorry this one took me so long to write. I went out of town and when I got back, writer's block hit me like a train. I think it still came out well, though.)_


	5. Chapter 5

The home was rather cozy; small but warm and comforting, yet luxurious enough that it was obvious it belonged to someone of great importance. The first floor was just two larges rooms. The main hall was lavishly decorated, though not to the point of being tacky; an obvious bachelor pad. The side room housed the kitchen and the dining area, which already smelled of a home cooked lunch. To her right, opposite of the kitchen, was a stairwell that lead to the second floor. That was where the bedrooms were located, both sharing the same lavish theme as the first floor. The tour only lasted a few short minutes; Ahsoka using the time to study Lux more than the house.

He had matured so much. He was taller, it seemed, and his body had grown to match it. He wasn't outrageously muscular, but it was obvious the new luxurious lift style hadn't gotten to him. His hair was the same, that same gentle wave to it. What Ahsoka noticed the most was that he had grown much more handsome in general, or maybe he was always that way and she was just letting herself admit it. Either way, she was happy to see him again, and when they finally sat down in the main room, all her worries seem to disappear for a moment.

"Well, what do you think? Not bad, huh? Definitely beats staying out in the jungle." Lux said, first. His crisp accent sending tingles up the Togruta's spine.

"It is. I know you're a senator and all, but this must have taken some time to put together." Ahsoka chimed in, just wanting to keep Lux speaking.

"It was my mother's when she was here. Now that…well, there's no one else to use it but me, so I chose to live here. It's close to the palace, but far enough away that I can get away from all the noise. Do you want to go put your things in your room? I'll help you carry them up." He said, standing and turning to face the girl.

"I…don't have any things. I didn't really think to pack." She mumbled, looking up to meet young man's gaze.

Lux sat back down on the couch, close enough that their shoulders were touching. He wrapped a comforting arm around the Togruta's slender shoulder, pulling her even closer. This brought a smile to her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Ahsoka. I'm sorry. There's plenty here for two people, and I can have some stuff brought in just for you. Just say the word." He chimed in urgently, matching the girl's smile. "How about some lunch? It was just finished, but then I have to leave. I am needed in the palace." He added, frowning slightly.

"I would like that. I haven't eaten all day." She stood quickly just as Lux did. "I'll get myself comfortable here while you're gone."

The entire meal was eaten rather slowly. The pair passed idle chatter between themselves until Lux finally rose and wiped his mouth on his napkin. As he departed, Ahsoka leaned back in her chair and sighed. She wondered how she should bring the topic up to him; about that feeling she had when he was around. Did he have that same feeling? That was the question that made her the most nervous. Yet, somehow she was certain that he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen over Onderon; bright stars glittering over the picturesque landscape. Lux had just returned from his senatorial business he'd had to attend to. He and the young former Jedi sat on the balcony over-looking a peaceful mountain range off in the distance. A quiet young maid brought the pair a pitcher of steaming tea that smelled of rich herbs and berries, and two cups to drink from as they enjoyed their evening together. They sat mostly in silence; just taking in the scenery, until Ahsoka finally broke the silence and spoke up.

"Lux?"

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"Um…" Now that she had spoken, she didn't know what to say. She opted to make a subtle movement with her hand. In a short second, her hand was on top of the dashing young senator's. His hand slowly turned, his firm but gentle fingers wrapping around the young ladies.

"Is there something you're trying to tell, Ahsoka?" Lux asked, his lips curving into a gentle, familiar smile. He turned his body to face her fully, his other hand reaching out to take hers.

"Uh…yeah. I just don't know how to say it." Ahsoka whispered sheepishly, biting down in her full lower lip.

"Then I'll say it. Ahsoka, I want you. I want you to be mine. My companion, my…my…" Lux's eyes were locked firmly on the young Togruta's, never glancing away.

They slowly moved closer, painstakingly slow, their eyes never leaving each other's. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss; sending a shock through Ahsoka's body. Their eyed finally closed, letting time slip away as they gave into what had been denied to them for so long. After what felt like an eternity, their lips finally parted and their eyes opened as they gazed into each other.

"That's…what I wanted to say." Whispered Ahsoka, smiling compassionately.

Sometime later, after another slow, passionate kiss, the young couple retired to their respective bedrooms. They both lied away, thinking about what had happened just moments ago on that balcony. The butterflies in Ahsoka's stomach wouldn't seem to take a break, not matter how hard she tried to calm them. Lux lay in his bed, thinking about what he could do to keep Ahsoka, his Ahsoka, happy. When sleep finally found the young couple, it was a peaceful one. Visions of each other swirled in their heads, keeping their dreams nice and calm.


	7. Chapter 7

The days for the new couple on Onderon passed fairly quickly, a pattern beginning to form as everyone followed their daily routines. Everyone had somewhere to be, whether it was in the market selling good or heading to some senatorial meeting or public gathering like Lux. The people of Onderon kept themselves busy. All, except for Ahsoka, who had never had the opportunity to live life outside of the Jedi Order until now. She spent her mornings and evening with Lux, of course, but the time between those two points was spent wandering aimlessly around her new home. The shops and stalls that lined the market square offered a slight change of scenery, but in the end, she had no purpose here.

While the thought of having no responsibilities was tempting at first, it quickly dawned on the young woman just how boring it was. Her head swirled with ideas of what she could be doing right now, and just how to start doing those things. She also thought about how her choice of pastime would affect Lux. Any sort of foolishness would easily make him look bad, given how they were connected and the importance of his position.

The young Togruta sighed, alone on her bench as she watched the hustle and bustle of city life. She eyed the various stalls and all the distractions they offered, looking for an escape from her thoughts. An elderly woman advertising handmade clothing, looking like she could use some business, caught the former Jedi's attention. She got up and wove her way through the crowd, approaching the stall. The elderly woman smiled at Ahsoka and quickly showed off her stock. The garments were all very appealing to Ahsoka, who had never worn anything besides a Jedi robe her whole life.

It took Ahsoka the better part of an hour to finally make her decision. She picked out a long, flowing gown made of a rather smooth fabric that she couldn't put a name to. The back was open, except for strings shimmering beads, leaving her fiery skin in plain view. The stall owner surprised her when she asked for the price.

"For the Jedi who liberated my home? Not a thing. Please, just take it darling, and tell everyone where you got it." The old lady laughed as she neatly folded the gown and packaged it. "I'm curious, though. Why would a Jedi need something like this?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm…not a Jedi anymore, actually. I chose to leave. I just thought I'd get something nice to wear for my…boyfriend." The last word rolled off her tongue very awkwardly, a word she never thought she would use in her whole life.

"Oooh. I see. Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure he'll love it." Snickered the woman as she waved Ahsoka off.

The young woman could not wait to get home and try it on.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka slipped through the front door of the home she shared with Lux and his maid. She was stopped a few short steps in by the other female inhabitant of the household. The other woman dropped her basket of dirty clothing and rushed over to the newly arrived Ahsoka.

"Miss Tano, miss Tano! Lux stopped by just a minute ago. He was looking for you. He said to go to the palace as soon as he could, and that he already arranged for someone to take you there. Something about an important luncheon that he has to attend. He'd like for you to meet some of his colleagues." She said hurriedly, taking the box from Ahsoka's grasp and helping to carry it upstairs to the Togruta's room.

The door was shut as the maid departed and returned to her duties just down the hall before Ahsoka could get out her reply. Turning to the box sitting on her bed, she stepped to it and removed the the lid. The gown was neatly folded in a perfect square. Ahsoka tenderly removed it from its home in the box and took a moment to admire the garment's simple beauty. She wasted no time undressing, then quickly redressing in the gown. She looked at herself in the mirror, twirling once and smiling. After a short breath and closing the box, she opened the door and stepped out of her room.

"You look gorgeous, miss Tano. I've already called for your transportation to the palace. It'll be here any moment." Blurted the maid, who was just outside the former Jedi's door.

The maid was right. The former Jedi barely had time to think about how odd this all was for her before her transportation arrived. She was escorted from the building by a well dressed, professional looking man in a suit. This new regality that had suddenly come into her life was very odd indeed, leaving Ahsoka in a surreal daze as she was helped into the speeder.

The ride was uneventful and short, or so it seemed to the dazed young woman. Within minutes, the former Jedi found herself being escorted from the speeder by her chauffeur, who was leading her up the palace stairs through a crowd of onlookers. Ahsoka tried to not let the attention get to her, or show on her already fiery cheeks, finding solace in her Jedi training. Her chauffeur got her right to the palace doors, then handed the young Togruta over to a pair of uniformed royal guards, who then proceeded to lead the young maiden to the dining hall.


	9. Chapter 9

The palace's dining hall was very brightly lit; to the point where it hurt the young Jedi to look anywhere but the floor for the first few seconds. Secretly, she was thankful for the escorts guiding her through the crowd. Once she recovered from the momentary blindness, she lifted her head to look around. The pure opulence of the room was dazzling, leaving young Ahsoka transfixed, and again, thankful for her escorts. They saved her from the embarrassment of standing at the door and gawking.

As a Jedi, she had seen places like this many times; being in a richly decorated palace surrounded by equally rich people. Something about this seemed different now, like she wasn't on the outside looking in anymore. It was more real now, judging by the simple but also elaborate gown that adorned her body. That's when it hit her; how much her life had flipped in these recent weeks. She'd gone from a proud Jedi, to a wrongly accused criminal, to a senator's girlfriend in such a short amount of time that it made her head spin if she thought about it too hard.

Thankfully, she was snapped back to the present by a pair of warm, familiar arms embracing her. She blinked as she came to; greeted by Lux's soothing smile and gentle eyes. The young man placed a tender hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Everyone is going to their se—are you okay? You look like something is on your mind." He waited for a moment for Ahsoka to reply.

"I'll tell you after we eat, okay? Uh, where do I sit?" She replied, forcing a smile.

"Right over here, next to me." He said as he led the young woman to her seat, pulling the chair out for her. "You know, you look absolutely amazing." He told the Torgruta as he sat down.

Ahsoka's fiery cheeks managed to darken a few shades from the compliment, suddenly conscious of her appearance. She felt Lux's fingers wrap around her hand beneath the table. Her Jedi senses began to alert her to the people across the table, a feeling that she had all but completely forgotten about recently. It took her a moment to realize that they were staring at her.

Slowly, she looked up to the person gazing at her. It was obviously someone of great importance and wealth judging by the extravagant attire. It wasn't until she saw the woman's face that she gasped in surprise. Across from her sat her old friend, Padme Amidala, as well as her former master, Anakin.


	10. Chapter 10

A Jedi's senses can pick up some of the strangest things at the strangest times, usually high tension moments when the adrenaline is pumping and one's brain is in the proverbial overdrive. Heightened senses were the norm, and this was a perfect case of that. Ahsoka could pick up every conversation around her; could name the meats being served by their smells; could feel Lux's breath against her headtails. She could not, however, think over any words to say to her former master and friend. Years of training finally kicked in, taking the shape of words, or a word.

"Hello…" She said across the table to the pair, who were both just staring dumbly back at her with trance-like gazes. The young Togruta looked down, finding sudden interest in the sleeve of her gown.

"Ahsoka. This is a surprise." Anakin was the first to speak, though his face held the same dumbstruck expression.

"A very pleasant one." Followed Padme, breaking the ice with a smile that seemed just a little forced, but genuine at the same time.

Lux finally picked up on the awkwardness between the trio and chimed in himself to ease some of the tension.

"I am so pleased you two could make it today. This hearing is very important to Onderon's future and wouldn't trust it to anyone but you guys to come up with the best deal…" His voice trailed off as he realized no one was paying attention to his speech. Instead, he turned to the chef who had hand delivered his meal and thanked the portly man.

The luncheon passed without much more conversation from the section of the table occupied by the senator's and their significant others; except for a few idle comments on the soup and other guests enjoying their meal. The tension had ebbed in the silence, leaving the four at a relative ease so they could savor the rich flavor of their finely cooked meals. Unfortunately, it only lasted until they had finished eating and the senators were called to a separate room, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone to talk.

"Okay, Snips, what are you doing here? This is the last place I expected to see you." Anakin said, starting the conversation.

"It's nothing. I remember helping here is all. I made friends here, I knew they could help me." She replied.

"And Lux? I saw the way he was looking at you, Ahsoka. And what about this dress? Where did you get this?" Everything about Anakin's tone was disapproving.

"It's…it's nothing. You wouldn't understand, ma—Anakin. I'm happy here." Ahsoka had begun to shrink, hugging herself self-consciously. Even after all her Jedi training, she was still a teenage girl inside.

"Wouldn't understand what, Ahsoka!? What makes you so happy? Why here, and not back at the Jedi Temple where you belong?"

"It's Lux, okay!? He makes me happy. I told you that you wouldn't understand." Ahsoka turn her body away from Anakin.

"Lux…Ahsoka, I do understand, more than you know." Where his last words before he turned and left the room, leaving the young former Jedi alone in a crowd of people.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka just stood in her place silently for what felt like an eternity as she tried to make sense of what her master said. In reality, it was only a minute before she was yanked from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head quickly to see both Padme and Lux standing next to her, looking at her quizzically. Both faces turned to smiles as she met their eyes; and before long, she was smiling herself. Lux took her hand in his and lead her off to a couch on the side of the room and offered her a seat; which she graciously accepted. The dashing young man seat himself to her left, and the senator from Naboo to her right.

"Lux told me all about it. I'm happy for you two." Padme said, the first to speak up. Her face lit up in a bright smile. "What did Anakin want to talk about? He sure pulled you aside in a hurry."

Ahsoka paused, her mouth open to speak. She tried to recall, but it didn't seem like Anakin wanted to talk about anything in particular; just to tear into her with questions and disapproving tones.

"He…wanted to know how I ended up here." She said, less than enthusiastically. The other two caught on to her tone and quickly decided to change the subject.

"It's great that you two are happy together. I always thought I detected a little romance there." Padme chimed in playfully, lightening the mood. Both teenagers looked to their conjoined hands, a faint blush playing on the Togruta's fiery cheeks.

"Lux is a great guy. Thanks for sneaking off to your little secret meeting with his mother—" Ahsoka suddenly stopped, looking over as she realized she had brought up a sensitive subject. She was met with a tender smile that put her immediately at ease.

"I'm happy you brought Ahsoka along, too. I guess we owe you, Miss Padme." Lux added, wrapping an arm around Ahsoka's bare shoulders.

Padme stood, a fellow senator grabbing her attention and pulling her aside for a moment to discuss something out of the young couple's earshot. Lux and Ahsoka took the moment to snuggle on the couch for a bit and watch the crowd, content in each other's company. After another hour and a half, the crowd started to disperse, dignitaries returning to their rooms in the palace or off site hotels for a menagerie of reasons. Ahsoka had dozed off on Lux's shoulder, sleeping peacefully now that the crowd was gone. Instead of waking her, the young gentleman lifted her into his arms and carried her from the palace to his personal transport, then from there to her room in the home they shared for a quiet, peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stella!"

Ahsoka awoke early the next morning, before the sun had risen, to that name being shouted from down the hall. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking towards her door before crawling out of bed. For some reason, she found herself needlessly tiptoeing down the short hallway to her boyfriend's room. She pressed the side of her head to the door, picking up the faint sound of heavy breathing and restless thrashing. A deep frown formed on her sunrise colored lips as she pressed the button to open the door and confront her young love.

"Lux…I heard you from down the hall. Are you okay?" She asked sweetly, approaching the shirtless young man who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine, Ahsoka." He lied, wiping a droplet of sweat from his brow.

"No you're not. I can sense your pain. It was about what happened on that cliff, wasn't it?" The togruta asked as she sat down beside her man.

"Yeah, it was. I just miss her. I should have been able to protect her." He chastised himself.

"I was the one who dropped her, Lux. It's my fault she's not with us now. If I had just been able to hold on…" The former Jedi looked to her shoulder where she had been shot in that same battle.

"No one blames you. You did everything you could. You were shot…" His eyes looked to the same spot her were, a tender finger brushing over the faintly off-colored circle. Something about these gentle touches and that firm but tender voice drove Ahsoka wild, on top of his handsome body and silly, yet also endearing, bedhead.

"Doesn't make it easier." She sighs, laying her head on Lux's shoulder. He was incredibly cute right now, even though he was also suffering. "It's okay though, Lux. She's still watching over us. The Jedi taught me that only a person's body dies. Their spirit lives on in the Force." She tried to console, hoping it at least helped, which it seemed to do.

"Thanks. I've heard that." He smiles, wrapping and arm around Ahsoka's shoulders. "You should get some sleep. I'll be alright. I promise." He gave the most reassuring smile to Ahsoka before she stood.

"Promise? I am just down the hall, Lux. Come wake me if you need to talk." She gave a serious look before stepping out of, a flutter in her stomach at Lux's sleepy smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Six galactic standard months had past for the young, lovely couple on Onderon. Life had fallen into a comfortable, if sometimes stressful, routine. Lux went to his usual senate meetings which took most of his time from Ahsoka. The Togruta had taken to help training the royal guard; a task she was both familiar with and good at. It was the young woman's idea. At first, Lux objected to it, but Ahsoka was able to change his mind. Afterall, it is what had brought them back together after so long, and it gave them a reason to be side by side more often.

Lux walked in on a training session, dark bags under his eyes disappearing as he saw his woman laying a full-sized soldier down on his back with a training pike. He let out a low laugh that broke up the sparring session instantly. The guards not currently trying to recover from their rounds with the former Jedi snapped to attention until Lux told them to relax. Each of the armored, tired men shambled out of the room in groups of two, some elbowing the senator and giving him a week and a few choice words about their new training instructor; most of which were positive in nature.

"Hey, Lux." Ahsoka started, greeting the young man with a kiss. "What's going on? I thought you were busy until late this evening."

"Me too, but it turns out I'm not. Thought I'd come see how you were doing down here." He chuckled, though his eyes said something else. There was a slight hint of apprehension in him, something Ahsoka picked up on easily.

"Lux, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" The young woman asked softly.

"I'm…going to Coruscant. For a senate meeting to discuss Onderon's place in the war. I'll be away for a few days, but I'll have some of my most trusted guards with me—"

"I can go too, right?" She interjected quickly, catching Lux by surprise.

"Well, yeah, you can. I thought you wouldn't want to because of…you know. We'll be around the Jedi, so…I mean, if it's what you want. I would love to have you at my side; I just…didn't want to make that decision for you."

"Lux, it's okay. It's behind me. I would be more than happy to accompany you." It was true. Ahsoka did have her qualms about returning to Coruscant; the place she had once called home. There were so many good memories and friendly faces there for her that she would like to see again, but also a few bad ones. Her former master, Padme, Master Obi-wan. What would they think when they all saw her traipsing around on a senator's arm. The thoughts flooded her mind faster than she thought they would, but then another one brushed them all aside. She didn't care what they thought. She was happy now. She had a place to call home, a wonderful boyfriend she'd been dreaming about since she'd met him in that garden, a job that gave her a since of meaning with people that she cared about; could care about without worrying about a code. She was happy now, and she was ready to show it off.

((Author's note: Sorry about the about the absence. The military took me away for sometime, but I am back now and writing to my heart's content. I'm a little rusty, so it might seem a little below my standard, but hopefully my readers can stick with me.))


	14. Chapter 14

The amount of time it took Ahsoka to pack was surprisingly short for a woman. It was significantly easier since she didn't own much to begin with except for her work clothes, the dress that was given to her, and her Jedi apparel. Within a standard hour, a royal guard was at her door to take her belongings to the speeder. The Jedi quickly declined, opting to carry her own luggage. Lux, on the other hand, had a few more things to pack. Most of his senatorial documents were being brought, as well as at least 3 different suits, much to his distaste. He had grown used to the lavish life of a senator due to his upbringing and his current position, but that didn't mean that it didn't irritate him even now.

No less than four escorts met the pair at the door and led them to their ride to the spaceport. Two boarded the speeder with the couple, one in the front and one behind them so that Lux and Ahsoka could have their privacy.

"Ahsoka, how do you feel…about going back to Coruscant, I mean?" Lux asked, breaking the minute long silence.

"I don't really know. It's…strange. Honestly, I don't feel like I'm allowed back. Like they'll stop me at the spaceport. I—Hey! Don't laugh." She huffed as Lux snickered into his hand, then reached over to grab Ahsoka's hand and intertwine their fingers.

"It'll be fine, Ahsoka. I doubt the capital of the free Republic would turn away a young beauty such as yourself." He grinned. Ahsoka could just roll her eyes.

"Flatterer." She muttered under her breath, grinning back.

"You love it." Lux retorted, both erupting into laughter.

The young couple enjoyed more idle banter to fill the minutes until they arrived at the spaceport where their starship was waiting for them. It was a standard Republic model, painted bright red with all three of the rear-mounted engines fired up and ready for liftoff. Ahsoka had spent a lot of time on these vessels and knew just how easily they were targeted. Lightly armed and usually stuffed with Republic persons-of-interest, they made easy prey for Seperatist hit and run strikes. Much of her memories of her time as a Jedi involved these ships; most of which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Their belongings where brought aboard while Lux, Ahsoka, and their security detail met the ships' captain; a tall and slender Zeltron that kept giving Lux the googly eyes. Ahsoka gave the woman a sneer, establishing her place as Lux's woman by wrapping her arm around his to make her point. A squad of clone troopers met the royal guard at the steps, both parties going over plans for the senator's security. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at the number of people it took to do what she was certain she could do herself.

"All set, sir. You can board when you are ready." Said the clone captain as the rest of the security detail filed into the transport.


	15. Chapter 15

((I haven't written in a long time, but here it goes. Sorry for the delay, everyone. Military life is hectic. I would like to say "you're welcome" to everyone who sent me a private message thanking me for my service. I enjoy doing it, and it humbles me to know what I do is appreciated. Without further ado, here we go!))

Ahsoka had forgotten how much she missed space travel, and how much she had adjusted to it during her time as a Jedi. She used to love exploring the ships she flew on and getting to know the crew, specifically the pilots, as she talked shop with them. It reminded them that she was a person, too. Just like they were. Nothing changed in this regard, as her first stop aboard the ship, apart from her quarters, was the cockpit to confront the Zeltron woman oggling her man. Jealousy was not something she was used to experiencing, and left her flustered at first as the woman spoke, but they eventually got things sorted out. It was in everyone's good fortune that this was the first and last time this pilot would see the young senator, and that pleased Ahsoka greatly. She left the bridge with a triumphant saunter, deciding it was time to meet Lux for lunch in the ship's galley.

"Ahsoka!"

"Lux!"

The couple embraced for a second, then Lux gifted Ahsoka with a brazen, yet gentle kiss. It shocked her just how open the display was; as no less than four honor guardsman and two other dignitaries saw them kiss. Her expression caused Lux to raise a brow as they sat down at their booth. Ahsoka had to explain that she wasn't used to being so open in front of people she hardly knew, even if she had a reputation for being brash long before she met Lux. What she didn't share was that she'd never imagined getting to live out the fantasies she's had since they met under his mother's gazebo.

The lunch passed without much excitement, except for the constant thrill if being with the man of her dreams. When she least expected it, Lux grabbed her hand beneath the table and gave it a squeeze.

"I think it is time make some calls. I will see you soon, Ahsoka?" He asked as he stood up, releasing her hand.

"Of course. I'm...going to talk to the guards and make plans for our landing." She replied, sounding far to business-like for her liking. The couple embraced, then went their separate ways until their duties were done.


End file.
